unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Xan Kriegor
Xan Kriegor is a character in the Unreal series. __TOC__ Bio Xan Kriegor is a Cybernetic being and champion of multiple Tournaments. Xan may have been created in a robot factory on the asteroid LBX-7683 in the Erican Cluster, where he functioned as a mining robot built by the Liandri Mining Corporation. In 2283 Xan led the LBX-7683 Robot Uprising in which several robots turned against the humans on the asteroid, prompting Liandri to send in a tactical squad to quell the rebellion. Xan was captured and resisted several memory wipes but was eventually reprogrammed. Liandri later entered Xan into the underground Tournaments, which later grew into the legally-sanctioned Liandri Grand Tournament. Xan became the the leader of The Corrupt, a Liandri-sponsored team. Xan won at least two Tournaments during this time. Many people believed at this time that Xan was in fact Jerl Liandri, the founder of the Liandri Corporation, wearing power armor, presumably due to the lack of general knowledge of the LBX-7683 incident by the general public. Xan was finally beaten in 2293 by Malcolm (Unreal Tournament). Liandri recalled Xan and upgraded him to Xan Mark II, and attempted to gain back the champion spot from Malcolm. This bid proved unsuccessful, and Liandri recalled him again for a complete rebuilding, during which he didn't participate for a number of years. This includes 2302, the year of Unreal Tournament 2003. In 2303 (Unreal Tournament 2004) Liandri finally re-entered Xan after upgrading him to Xan Mark 3. Although he still failed to become champion, he may become a finalist, depending on how the player plays the game. It is implied in Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict, in Devastation's ladder (which is somehow canonical with the events of the game) that she was postulated by the Liandri as her successor. A number of maps in the games are described to be property of Xan Kriegor. These maps are AS-Rook (UT), DM-HyperBlast (UT), DM-HyperBlast2 (UT2004) and DM-Tempest (UT). Wins *Multiple years before 2291, in illegitimate tournaments (2283, 2284, 2285, 2286, 2287, 2288, 2289, 2290). *2291 *2292 Finals *2293 (UT) *2303 (UT2004), alternative bosses are Malcolm and ClanLord. Unreal Tournament Retail/GOTY= |-|PS2/DC= In UT, his exact origins are unknown, as his character bio says, and some speculate he is either a robot or the CEO of Liandri in a suit. Either way, he is merciless, and has his own armor picture and taunts, only shared with Xan II. Xan Mark II Xan II, also in UT, is only accessible by installing Bonus Pack 4, and has very large amounts of visible circuitry. This version of Xan, as seen above, appears as a boss in the console versions. Unreal Tournament 2004 UT2004, Xan's last appearance, had Xan as one of the 3 unlockable characters, and shared the same body style as Axon. Xan Kriegor is the team leader for the Godlike tier team The Corrupt, and one of the possible final bosses depending on how his team fares in the Single-player game, the other possible bosses being Malcolm and ClanLord. Physical appearance Clothing Gear Quotes Xan is the only character on Unreal Tournament that has his own voicepack. In Unreal Tournament 2004 he shares the Male Robot voicepack with both the male Liandri and the Automaton robots. Unreal Tournament Frag quotes Other quotes Trivia * Strangely enough, Xan is regarded as entirely robotic in UT2004 onwards; but fragging Xan in the first UT generates partially bloodied gibs. * A fan speculation was that the Xan-MKIII is an entirely different character, or that he was the rogue robot that caused the infamous robot revolt. Another one says that Xan Kriegor is still awaiting his comeback, or that he has retired from fighting. This speculation is probably created on the grounds that the mysterious nature of Xan was revealed in UT2004 in a rather dull manner. * Xan was meant to appear as a legless character in Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict, however the dev team couldn't figure out how to make him playable in this way, so he was cut. Gallery ut2004-xan-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Xan in UT2004. UT2004-XanKriegor (2).jpg|Xan in UT2004. ut2004-dm-desolation-xan.jpg|Xan in UT2004, in the map DM-1on1-Desolation. ut2004-xankriegor.jpg|Xan posing in UT2004. ut2004-xankriegor-2.jpg|Xan with the Grenade Launcher in UT2004 (Artwork). !ConceptArt-Xan.jpg|Concept Art of Xan in UC2. !ConceptArt-Xan (2).jpg|Concept Art of Xan in UC2. ut2004-wallpaper-xan.jpg !UT99-PS2-ConceptArt-XanMarkII.jpg External links and references See also * LBX-7683 Robot Uprising * Epic's Timeline